dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Iocus Melpomene
Iocus Melpomene is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from At Fate's End. Holding the lowliest title of Jester among the rulings Knights of Haven, his ownership of an unusual clockwork mask has resulted in him possessing powers that can bend and control time in numerous ways; powers granted to him by Verthandi, one of the all-powerful machine gods known as a Nexus. Appearance Iocus's default appearance, Time Jester, has him wear a large purple cloak over a black coat, and a belt that holds a dagger. His head is covered by a large bronze and silver mechanical mask with routinely moving gears. His alternate costume, Clockbreaker, gives him a new mask built wholesale from silver gears, that covers his mouth but not his eyes. His cloak is grey and contains a single large golden emblem. His second alternate costume, Victor Von Iocus, has Iocus cosplay the Marvel villain "Doctor Doom". Gallery File:NeA-IocusEmblem.png|Iocus' Emblem File:NeA-Verthandi.png|Verthandi File:NeA-VictorVonIocus.png|YOU HAVE NO HOPE! File:QuartzAndObsidian.png|⚙D File:8vsIocusTwoTone.png|''"A chibi? Perish the thought. I am more than that!"'' File:NeA-Acedia&Goldbrand.jpg|Behind masks and arms, they hide their true selves. File:SC Iocus.png|Lost to time. File:Iocus portrait.png|Smile for your mask. ;Alts Story 7th Cycle= |-| 8th Cycle=A |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 10th Cycle= |-| 11th Cycle= Battle Iocus Melpomene Wyrd Jester – Dominate fate and control the hands of time. ---- As the Wyrd Jester, Iocus utilises a tricky fighting style to control the flow of battle. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Iocus's EX Mode is Verthandi Overclock. Iocus becomes made of gears. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Critical EX Revenge", which allows Iocus to cancel his EX Mode into an Ex Revenge when being hit by an attack. This depletes the rest of his Ex Gauge. Iocus's EX Burst is Stains of Time. Iocus shoots the screen for the EX Burst transition before summoning a time portal that both characters then fall into, leaving them within Verthandi's realm, the Infinite Clock. As waves of gear projectiles summoned by Iocus then skewer the opponent from all directions, the player must count the number of gears in each wave and input those amounts into a clock. On a perfect EX Burst achieved by getting all numbers correct, the opponent is then trapped in large hourglass as Iocus sits on a throne. The sand in the hourglass then falls, crushing the opponent before exploding. On a failed EX Burst, Iocus simply appears next to the opponent with his back to them before nonchalantly kicking them into another time portal without turning around. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Clockwork *''World Map Theme: The Wretched Automatons *''Normal Battle: The Time of Restoration *''Boss Battle: Gods Bound by Rules *''Final Boss Battle: God Slaying Machine Rival Battle *''Vs 0/Azazel/Nex: The Eclipse Of Time *''Vs 8: Atrophy *''Vs Kenzie: Die *''Vs Klaytaza: To End Tomorrow, originally Enormous Inner Strength Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Story Specific ;Iocus: "Now, your third wish. What is your final desire?" ;Yuan: "Third wish? How can I have a third wish if I haven't had a first and second wish?" ;Iocus: "You have made two wishes already, but your second wish was for me to return everything to the way it was before you had made your first wish. And so, one promised gift remains." ;Yuan: "I don't believe you have such a power. But if I do indeed have a wish; I'd like to know who I am." ;Iocus: "Funny. That was your first wish as well." Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters